supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirabelle Delucca
Mirabelle Delucca is the child of two hunters. She grew up being trained to be a supernatural hunter, and soon became one at the young age of 12-years old. Mirabelle is one of the three children her parents gave birth to; the others being her older sister and 6-month old baby brother. Mira is the last family member of her family now, but has started to travel along with the Winchester boys. History Early Life Mirabelle has been hunting since she was just 12-years old along side her older sister Lisa. A month before they started hunting though something tragic happened. It was the mark of her baby brother's 6-month birthday when she heard her mom go to check on Marcus late at night. Next thing she knows she heard a scream and Lisa is rushing into her room. Mirabelle saw the fire coming form Marcus' room and tried to rush in there to save her little brother. She got stopped by her father though and got dragged out the house by Lisa. Mirabelle watched teary eyed as her childhood home burned to the ground along with most of her family. Ever since then Mirabelle has blamed herself for their deaths thinking she could've done something to save them all. Meeting John and Dean At about 16-years old Mirabelle and a 20-year old Lisa were hunting down a demon in Louisanna. John and Dean were taking the same case. The four hunters ran into each other while they were trying to get some information out of the cops. John seemed to dislike the fact that someone as young as Mira was hunting already, he went into shock though when he realized just how long the two sisters have been really hunting. John and Dean willingly teamed up with them after they all agreed that it would take all of them to take down a demon. Somewhere along the way Dean, Mirabelle and Lisa all became very close friends. After the case and they went their seperate ways Dean kept in contact with the sisters to make sure they were okay and maintain their friendship. John even made sure that Mira called him at least once a month so he would know she was doing fine, she still even left him messages after he stopped answering his phone. Lisa's Death and Winchester Brothers Mirabelle and Lisa had been in a small town in Pennsylvania hunting down a spirit when Lisa died. Lisa had gone out late at night towards the Shopping Center to get the both of them some food when it had happened. Mira had stayed behind to get some more research on the spirit. Lisa never came back though and just when Mira noticed the time she had been gone the cop radio went off announcing another fatal car crash. Mira rushed towards where the scene was announced only to see her sister being lifted into an ambulance. Lisa had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and ended up dead that night. Mirabelle had left a voicemail to Dean after the funeral to tell him about what happened, well as much as her tears would allow her. When Dean heard the voicemail he rushed to Pennsylvania as fast as he could with Sam, who Mira never knew prior. Within a day they made it to the hotel Dean remembered her telling him about in a previous message. After that Dean and Sam vowed to help Mira take down the spirit who killed her sister. Then, after hearing her say that she's all alone now and needs to hunt on her own, Sam said that she had him and Dean while Dean basically ordered her to start traveling with them. Physical Appearance Mirabelle is a beautiful young girl. She has wavy light brown hair that reaches the edge of her shoulder blade. When she's extremely tired her hair becomes shaggy from her repeatedly running her fingers through it or tugging at it. As child she tended to straighten her hair everyday, and she mostly kept it up in a ponytail. She has shinning green eyes that turn lighter or darker according to her emotions. It has been noted by many of other characters that's she is quite the beauty. Mira is shown to be the same height as Dean Winchester, which encourages Sam to tease her about her height. Unlike her two friends she doesn't like to wear multiple layers of clothing when it's not cold out. She usually just sticks to whatever she finds comfortable for that day but does bring a jacket just incase, or ends up stealing one of the boys' jackets. Personality Mirabelle isn't what she appears to be. With a first glance at her you would think that she's a shy and reserved young woman. Once you get to know her though you'll see how wrong you were. She's a very big jokester and loves cracking jokes. Mira never hesitates to crack a joke, especially when it involves Sam or Dean. She just loves people's reactions and finds them entertaining. She is a very determined and stubborn girl, and does whatever she sets her mind to. If her mind is set on finishing a case she won't stop until its done, no matter how hurt she is in the end. When her mind is set though it sometimes ends up with her acting on impulse. When she does act on her impulse she almost always ends up the one hurt in the end. On a lighter note the one thing that means the world to her is family. Every time she has lost a family member she's been an absolute reck, which has shown everyone how sensitive she really is on the inside. Even with the fact that she has no family left it still means everything to her. Now she just considers Sam and Dean Winchester to be her family. Mira would do anything for her family and to protect the ones she loves. She does everything and anything for their protection. Due to the fact she puts everyone else's well-being before her own it has resulted in multiple near-death experiences. Once you break through the wall she has built over the years due to hunting you see how she really acts. Besides her sister Lisa, John and Dean were the first ones to break through the wall since her family's death. She has been shown to be a very kind, caring and overall good-hearted human being. Mira just covers that with being smart towards other people to make them keep a distance from her. Her intelligence has gotten her very far over the years. Despite her never really going to school she is much smarter than most people her age. This intelligence tends to really come through during her cases. Despite her extensive knowledge though she seems to know a lot of things that in the end would seem useless to everyone else. Due to her only having her sister growing up she has become a very independent young woman. She knew at a young at that she would need to learn how to take care of herself. That's what she did, she learned how to take care of herself. Since she is so independent though she tends to try and run off during cases with Sam and Dean. She likes to do things on her own, and she just sometimes forgets that she now has Dean and Sam to help her through any problem she has. Thanks to her training at an early age Mirabelle is a very observe person. She can easily pick out a monster from a normal human. Weaponry The weapon Mira most commonly uses is her Beretta 92fs 9mm that she switches between silver rounds and rock salt rounds. Mira tends to like hand-to-hand combat while fighting an enemy, but won't hesitate to use her gun. On occasions when it comes to fighting a vampire she keeps a machete by her at all times incase a vampire were to sneak up on her. Whenever she knows specifically what she is against in a case she always tends to have their weakness at her side 24/7. For example, when going against a ghost she keeps silver and rock salt with her whenever she leaves the hotel room. Growing up she was trained to know how to use all types of weapons. Her personal favorites are a sword, gun, and bow and arrows though. Abilities She can always somehow sense whether someone is human or a supernatural being. She lies to others by saying she's just observe when they ask how she knew. She is scared to tell someone in fear of finding out what it means. Relationships Lisa Delucca Since Mirabelle and Lisa spent so much time together growing up while they were being trained they used to be extremely close. For a while after the fire that killed their family Mira resented Lisa for pulling her out before she could attempt to save her family. Mira soon got over it though after realizing Lisa is her last living family member. Mira and Lisa used to be absolutely inseparable and knew everything about the other. They always told the other about everything going on in their lives. Lisa was also the only person that knew about Mira's sensing ability, and told her that it was something very handy to have while being a hunter. After Lisa's death Mirabelle was absolutely broken. Mira couldn't sleep and barely ate. Time passed though and thanks to Sam and Dean's help Mira got back into a healthy sleeping and eating pattern. Dean Winchester Dean likes to joke around by saying Mira is the "little sister he never wanted". They are very close though and are always there for the other. Dean cherishes the friendship he has with her since he doesn't have many girls that are JUST friends and he hasn't had a sexual past with. Dean is very protective over young Mira and doesn't like it when she's around other guys due to his older brother protective instinct he has around her and Sam. He was the first one to offer her to join him and Sam in hunting with them because he hated the thought of her being alone. Besides his protective instincts with her he just loves to tease and joke around with her. Just like when she messes with him and Sam he finds her reactions to be hilarious. Sam Winchester Sam is extremely close with Mira and just as protective over her as Dean. He was the first one of them to tell her that she wasn't as alone as she tight she was. On their first case together Sam was also the one the kept saving her. Sure they haven't known each other very long, but they immediately felt close to the other. Mirabelle was the main person who helped Sam to get over Jess's death, which he is grateful for. He loves the way she's not afraid to joke around with him and Dean. He, like Dean, doesn't like it when she's near other guys. He's scared that she'll end up her badly, or that the guy will end up being a supernatural creature just using her for something. Quotes * "That's the thing Dean…I am alone, I'm completely alone now. No family, no nothing. I'm hunting on my own now, this is my case…not yours" ~''Mira to Dean'' ---- * "I'm sorry, but this is my case boys…I can't afford for you guys to get hurt." ~ Mira to a sleeping Sam and Dean ---- * Dean: "I don't know whether to kill you or hug you!" Mirabelle: *mumbles* "I like the second choice better." ~After she's almost killed by a spirit ---- * Mirabelle: "Come on and be careful, this house hasn't been properly taken care of for a long time…meaning anything could give away under too much weight." *glances at Dean* Dean: "What are you trying to imply?!" Mirabelle: "I'm implying that you're a bottomless pit and most likely eat the most out of the three of us." ~At an old and falling apart spirit's house Trivia *Her birthday is on September 21st making her a Virgo *Some of her useless knowledge revolves around Greek and Norse Mythology, and children stories like Hansel and Gretel. *She was named after her great grandmother Mirabelle, and obtained her middle name from her mother Luna